To Get HIM
by GreenLavender
Summary: It was a simple test, really. There was a word. 'Together'. Write a sentence. "Doctor, this is misspelled. I'm pretty sure it should be 'togethim' not 'together'." Really now, all their therapists seem to be calling the same person over and over again. (Almost All x Kuro) Part 1 of KuroHarem AU series. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the cover picture! Read & Review!
1. GoM, Takao, Kagami, & Ogiwara

First Kuroko no Basuke fic, hope you like it~

First story of my Kuroko no Harem project~

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**The Case With the Generation of Miracles, Takao Kazunari, Kagami Taiga, and Ogiwara Shigehiro**

"Hello, Akashi-kun," A pink haired female therapist greeted to the red haired male across the desk from her. He simply nodded, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he tried to breakaway from the hand cuffs that were tied to the table from his wrists.

"You'll hurt your wrists like that! Stop it!" The therapist, Momoi Satsuki, warned, ready to stand up and stop the patient by force. Akashi glared but complied by stopping his actions.

Momoi Satsuki was only 24 years old, with pink hair and eyes, F-cup breasts, and a thin body, she attracted many men in Japan. Her male patients usually fought _for_ her, other than fight_ing_ her.

"Okay then, Akashi-kun, could you please state your full name and answer yes or no to whether or now you know this is being recorded?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, yes, it is fairly obvious with that video camera on the ceiling."

Akashi, a teen with a handsome face, was a mental patient at Teiko Mental Health Institution.

_Akashi Seijuurou, 19, Male._

_Height: 173 cm (5"8)_

_Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs)_

_DoB: December 20, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Eye Color: Obtained heterochromia at age 14; left - yellow, right - red, formally both red._

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Bipolar disorder*_

_-Violent outbursts_

_-Extreme positive Self-esteem_

_-High case of megalomania*_

Momoi gave a small sigh but then brightly smiled, "So, could you tell me about yourself?"

"Drop the act, it disgusts me," He spat, making her shoulders sink a little, "Me? I'm male, 19 years old, and the former Akashi heir. I am taken as of my relationship status."

"T-taken? But it doesn't say anything like that on your status!" She exclaimed, rather shocked that an asylum patient would be in a relationship. Akashi simply nodded in response and added, "Well, of course. I am Akashi Seijuurou, the lover of Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

In another room sat a blond woman with green eyes (who looked to be around her mid 30s) on a brown couch, opposite to the one another redhead was lazily slouching on.

"Okay, Taiga, state your full name," She firmly commanded. The male yawned then spoke, "Kagami Taiga."

_Kagami Taiga, 19, Male._

_Height: 190 cm (6"3)_

_Weight: 82 kg (181 lbs)_

_DoB: August 2, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Dark red_

_Eye Color: Red_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Unstable temper_

_-Insomnia*_

_-Binge eating disorder (BED)*_

_-Violent outbursts_

The therapist, Alexandra Garcia, frowned upon seeing his report. It wasn't any worse or any better than her previous patients, but still. For now, her job was to get to know him, for him to open up.

"So, Taiga, care to tell me anything about yourself?"

He yawned once more, probably because of his insomnia, and answered, "Nothing much... I used to play basketball until my retarded parents decided to put me here. I was pretty good too... Uhh, I was on the same team as my... Err, boyfriend."

"Eh? Boyfriend? Would you like to tell me about him?" Alex was surprised. Sure, some of her past clients had been homosexual but a... Ahem, good looking teen like him should be able to get a girl or two.

"Him...? He's nice, pretty short, blunt when he talks... His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Aida Riko, age 25, wanted to pull her short brown hair out until she went bald. Her auburn eyes looked wearily at the blond boy in front of her work desk. He had appealing features, sharp eyes and pretty face shape, but he was so _annoying_. Did he even need to be here? Besides his great annoyance, there was nothing really wrong with him.

_Kise Ryouta, 19, Male._

_Height: 189 cm (6"2)_

_Weight: 77 kg (170 lbs)_

_DoB: June 18, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Yellow_

_Eye Color: Gold_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Euphoria*_

_-Can easily sink into depression_

_-Small case of bipolar disorder_

She knew he was once a model, towards his middle school and early high school years; and he seemed to still have the good features.

But what was wrong with this man? He was smiling far too joyfully for a mental patient. Not like a maniac or a psychopath, but happily, like he was elated to be here. Even for a euphoric patient.

"So, Kise-kun, you're full name is Kise Ryouta, right?"

"Yes-ssu! Nice to meet you, Aida-san!"

Ah, here it was, "Nice to meet you too, Kise-kun. Your hair color matches you name, did you realize?"

His face seemed to darken and with a small sniff he nodded, "Yes-ssu... Kuroko-cchi pointed it out to me-ssu."

"Who's Kuroko-cchi?"

Kise's face wavered between happy or sad but in the end sparkled, "He's the bestest, nicest, most sweetest boyfriend-ssu!"

* * *

Araki Masako stared at the black haired boy in front of her. He had silvery blue sharp eyes and split-in-the-middle black hair. He grinned in an emotion she couldn't decipher, but hey, at least he had personality.

Actually, that was the problem.

_Takao Kazunari, 19, Male._

_Height: 176 cm (5"9)_

_Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)_

_DoB: November 21, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Silver-blue_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Borderline Personality Disorder*_

"Takao Kazunari, yo! You should be more loose, you're too uptight!" He said enthusiastically.

She glared, who was helping who? She coughed, "Ahem, so why do you think you're here, Takao?"

"I don't know, I think I'm perfectly fine the way I am! And shouldn't you know? You're the doctor. I'm disappointed in you." Mood changing from great happiness and pride to disappointment and dissatisfaction.

"Sure, sure. So, anything you want to discuss? Past experiences, hobbies, people?"

He brightened up a lot more, "Sure! Past experiences with my boyfriend have always been fun, my hobby is talking to him, and my favorite person is him."

"Boyfriend?" She was extremely shocked. Unlike Alex, she had never had a homosexual patient or one who was in a relationship with someone, whether it be either gender. At least she was getting somewhere. "Oh? Do you see him a lot?"

He solemnly shook his head, "No, he moved away some time ago... I miss Tet-chan so much!"

* * *

Momoi Satsuki, Alexandra Garcia, Aida Riko, and Araki Masako all released a sigh upon getting to the therapist's lounge. They each sat on one of the four couches of the room, a coffee table in between all four.

"So, how was your first client?" Alex asked, directing the question to all the women.

Aida answered first, "Kise-kun is... Ugh, how do I say it, strange. He's gay in both ways."

"Eh? You too, Aida-San? Akashi-kun is also a homo," Momoi was surprised that someone else would have a homosexual man.

"Actually, so is Takao," Realization hitting the eldest woman of the room.

"Wait, Taiga said that he has a boyfriend. What's going on?" The half American, half Spanish woman commented curiously.

"Well, people do tend to go against the homosexuality rights. The next time we have a session with them, maybe we can ask for their boyfriends to come. It would help them get comfortable," Momoi suggested.

They all nodded in unison when the timer on Alex's iPhone rang. At this, all of them groaned.

"That's our cue. Good luck, girls!"

* * *

When Momoi returned to her workroom, she noticed the patient wasn't there yet, so she decided to do a little research on him.

_Aomine Daiki, 19, Male._

_Height: 192 cm (6"4)_

_Weight: 85 kg (187 lbs)_

_DoB: August 31, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Dark blue_

_Eye Color: Dark blue_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Extreme Narcissistic personality disorder_

_-Violent outbursts_

_-Slight insomnia_

_-Unstable temper_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, CAN YOU JUST LET GO OF ME?!" She heard outside the door. Oh, this ones going to be a handful.

From the door, a male patient with the descriptions of matching hair and eyes was let in by 4 security guards, struggling against their grasp and the cuffs. After being set down and locked into place, the guards quickly rushed out of the room.

Now, the pink haired therapist wasn't at all frightened, she was used to violence, as sad as that sounded. But the man did look oddly familiar.

"Dai-chan?" She said before she could think. The man before her looked at her, startled at what she had called him before he realized himself, "Satsuki?"

"Wha... Dai-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Tch, when did you become a doctor? Sheesh, apparently, I'm crazy, that why," He replied arrogantly. With a role of her eyes, she said, "Cooperate with me, Dai-chan. Anything you want to start off by saying?"

"You know almost everything about me, what else would you need?"

"Anything new that I don't know about?"

"I mean, Tetsu and I are together, even though he moved away..."

She looked at him curiously, "Who?"

Aomine's lazy visage was unchanging as he replied, "Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Alex sat on the couch opposite of the green haired male who looked... Pretty normal.

_Midorima Shintarou, 19, Male._

_Height: 195 cm (6"5)_

_Weight: 79 kg (174 lbs)_

_DoB: July 7, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Dark green_

_Eye Color: Light green_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Compulsive perfectionism_

_-Extreme Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD)*_

_-Schizophrenia*_

Okay, this should be easy... Enough. He looked fairly calm, didn't have any violent notes and seemed like any everyday person.

Well, that's what she thought about for most of her patients.

Nonetheless, she would help this man become 'normal'.

"I assume you're going to ask me for my name? Midorima Shintarou." Alex was snapped out of her thought when her patient introduced himself. Alex nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Alexandra Garcia, just call me Alex."

"Hmph."

"Since it's your first time at Teiko, we'll just get to know each other. Anything you want to talk about? Anything at all?"

"Not that I would want to talk to a stranger but I believe in horoscopes... After being sent from mental institutions to other institutions, I started hearing voices telling me the horoscopes. I suppose I don't particularly mind them."

"Oh? And what exactly do they tell you? Alex jotted all these down, they might be important in the near or distant future. Just as she suspected, he was an easy patient.

"Lucky items, whether today will be a good day or not, and of those sorts." Midorima looked uncomfortable, his hands fidgeting together. The therapist noticed this and asked, "Anything the matter?"

"Yes, that painting, it annoys me. It's tilted too much to the left, it's not straight enough."

She looked back, and sure enough, there was a painting to Van Gogh's _Starry Night_. She didn't notice the tilt, it looked perfectly fine to her when it clicked in her head. "Is this part of your OCD?"

"I suppose. Everything should be perfect."

"Hmm, than what's your definition of perfection?"

The answer came almost immediately, without hesitation, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Aida's next client had thin but clearly visible bags under his eyes and wobbled over to the seat in front of her. He had dark to light orange hair and brown eyes that were only slightly lighter than her own. He was visibly upset over something, indicating his diagnosis.

_Ogiwara Shigehiro, 19, Male.*_

_Height: 177 cm (5"8)_

_Weight: 66 kg (146 lbs)_

_DoB: August 10, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Orange - brown_

_Eye Color: Light brown_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Developmental Coordination Disorder (DCD)*_

_-Major Depression Disorder (MDD)_

_-Attempted suicide_

Whatever he was sad about, it was her job to lift it. The patient she had last killed himself before she even got to get to know him.

Nonetheless, she was confident that she could help Ogiwara.

"Hello, Ogiwara-kun, I'm Aida Riko, your therapist."

"... Hi." At least he said something.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself? What you like, dislike, your hobbies?"

"No."

"C'mon, Ogiwara-kun. I can't help you if you don't tell me, right?"

"I don't need help." Okay, more than one word now.

"Aida sighed, "Fine then. What would you be rather doing than sitting in this room?"

"Dying," The orange head said but quietly added, "Or searching..."

"Searching for what?" She inquired. The brunette knew it was a life or death situation to ask about something he had purposely muttered, but she was willing to take chances.

Realizing that she had heard him, he froze in his seat and then uncomfortably fidgeted. "Nothing."

"Is it a person?" She pushed. He nodded wordlessly.

"Could I know his or her name?"

"Would you be able to bring him here?" Ogiwara shot back.

It was her turn to feel uncomfortable now. She didn't know whether or not if she knew this person. What if he was a person who passed away?

"Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"His name. Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi is tall, was the first thought Araki had when she saw the slouching teen.

_Murasakibara Atsushi, 19, Male._

_Height: 208 cm (6"10)_

_Weight: 99 kg (218 lbs)_

_DoB: October 9, XXXX_

_Hair color: Violet_

_Eye color: Purple_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Binge eating disorder (BED)_

_-Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) with symptoms being impulsive acts and lack of attention*_

What kind of normal 19 year old was 6 feet tall?

"Therapist-chin, do you have some candy~?" The teen drawled out lazily.

Snapping out of her reverie, she stared at him and sharply replied, "No, junk food isn't good for you."

"Eh? But Therapist-chin~" He whined stubbornly. He was met with the same response.

"No, candy and snacks will only hurt your stomach. Now, let's go on with this. Are you comfortable with telling me some things about yourself?" She had to move on from his obsessiveness with snacks; forcing it would be best.

"Me? I like candy, snacks, ice cream, Nerunerunerune candy, Maiubo, cream stew, squid ink pasta, and dolsot bibimbap." That was all food. This was getting nowhere. "Ne, Therapist-chin, do you have candy~?"

She nearly slapped herself. "You asked me this before Murasakibara."

"I did?"

"Mhm."

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you gave me some candy."

"It's not going to work." Did he really think she was stupid?

"Eh? But Kuro-chin always gave me candy... and cake and ice cream and Maiubo..."

"Kuro-chin? Who's that?" Maybe he would finally tell her about something other than food.

"Kuro-chin is the tiniest boyfriend in the world."

* * *

Somewhere else in Tokyo, Japan, rather far from the asylum, was a teen with light cyan hair and matching eyes. He had sneezed 8 times today... Was he getting a cold?*

_Maybe I should go to the doctors..._

Checking his iPhone, he looked at the lock screen wallpaper questionably.

There were 17 young teens, including himself, playing basketball together.

* * *

TBC

I'm sorry this chapter's a bit dull... 8 character introductions plus Kuroko.

Next chapter is for the Uncrowned Generals, Sakurai, Himuro, and Haizaki.

Please review before leaving this page, it would help so much!

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated.

**Bipolar disorder: **It's basically a mood disorder, in which two sides of someone are completely isolated form one another, not allowing one to cross the other.

**Megalomania: **The obsession with the exercise of power.

**Insomnia: **Being unable to stay or go to sleep.

**Binge eating disorder (BED): **When one consumes an excessive amount of food.

**Euphoria: **When one experiences a strong feeling of elation, happiness, and joy.

**Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD): **A character psychological disorder with major symptoms such as acting impulsively (basically acting on a whim)

**Obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD): **Act of anxiety when you sense something is out of place.

**Schizophrenia: **Disorder in which one has hallucinations, jumbled up thoughts, and may act paranoid.

**Developmental coordination disorder (DCD):** Acts of clumsiness, misdirection of coordination.

**Sneezing at the end: **It's a belief that whe someone is talking or thinking about you, you sneeze. I find it cute, but untrue.

**Ogiwara Shigehiro: **For those of you who didn't read the manga, he's Kuroko's elementary school best friend and 'light', or better known as his 'sun'. He quit basketball after being beaten by the GoM in the Junior Nationals and so on. The height and weight thing isn't really true... I had to make it up based on his comparison with Kuroko and some other characters. The birthday that I made up for him is based off of the first chapter he came in the manga, chapter 214. I just thought that it was only logical and rational.

**Also, I have an Instagram account exclusive for Kuroko no Harem lovers, it's called KUROKONOHAREM. Follow~**

**Read & Review please :)**

* * *

EDIT: I replaced Ogiwara's fake with his actual one that was released couple weeks ago! (3/23/14)


	2. UG, Sakurai, Himuro, Haizaki, & the Norm

I'm kind of proud of this chapter~

Haizaki-kun's part was hard to write... I'm sorry for the mentioned sexual reference, nothing close hardcore though, this is rated T after all.

I had a lot of fun writing Hana-kun's though~

Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favorite... rs? Favoriters... Okay.

The words or phrases with [*] mean that they are explained in the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**The Case with the Uncrowned Generals, Sakurai Ryou, Himuro Tatsuya, and Haizaki Shougo [and some other guys at the end]**

_It's too early for this,_ was what Momoi thought when she got her patient to talk. She thought he was kind of cute at first, stuttering a little and red-faced, he looked like a middle school boy confessing to his crush.

But now, actually trying to get to know the brunette was really not worth it.

_Sakurai Ryou, 19, Male._

_Height: 175 cm (5"9)_

_Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)_

_DoB: September 9, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Light brown_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Anti-social behavior_

_-Low self-esteem with symptom being chronic indecision*_

_-Attempted suicide_

_-Self-defeating personality disorder_

He twiddled with his fingered, lips slightly quivering. The one thing she was grateful for was that he didn't seem to be the type of anti-social person that downright ignored someone or one who acts like their aggravated at everyone. He looked more to be the type who was scared of people.

Hence, his low self-esteem.

"Nice to meet you, Sakurai-kun. I'm you new therapist, Momoi Satsuki," She introduced herself. The teen jumped in his seat in response and seemed to be in war with himself to reply or not. God, if this was going to happen every time she saw him, _she_ was going to need a therapist.

"Y-yes! I'm S-Sakurai Ryou," Finally speaking up, still fiddling with his thumbs. Momoi ended up smiling at his shyness and saying, "Are you nervous?" The brunette froze up with quivering lips, looking a bit blue in the face. "I-I-I... No! S-sorry, I'm worthless!"

What.

"Uh... Sakurai-kun, what are you sorry for?"

"For... For being nervous!"

"It's okay to be nervous, there's nothing wrong with that." Big whoop. There was something wrong with that, it was the reason why he was here! Momoi had a feeling that her own words would bite her back in the near or distant future.

"O-okay..." He seemed weary to trust her words. Did he have trusting issues? The rosette wrote _'trust [?]'_ on her paper before looking up once more.

"So, Sakurai-kun, how comfortable are you with telling me about yourself?"

"D-depends on what you want to know..."

"Could you tell me about what you did before becoming a... Patient?" The unsaid 'mental' was floating in the air.

"Uh... I played basketball a lot in middle school. I had... Some friends," Sakurai said. This seemed to be the most comfortable topic to talk about. "Were your friends nice to you?"

He nodded, "Yes, e-especially... My... Boyfriend."

What. The. Fucking. Hell.

First of all, both her new clients are gay, not that there's anything wrong with that, she's met plenty of homosexual men. But they were gay for a man with the same name.

And then there's this guy.

She didn't expect for him to even have friends, much less to be in a relationship. With another dude.

"Your boyfriend?"

He brightened up a little, _a little_. "Y-yes... His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Mibuchi Reo was probably the best patient Alex had in forever. He was pretty uptight and albeit quiet but not to the shy extent. Oh no, if anything, he was rather outgoing. Simply peacefully taciturn.

_Mibuchi Reo, 20, Male._

_Height: 188 cm (6"2)_

_Weight: 74 kg (163 lbs)_

_DoB: September 23, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD)_

_-Slight misophonia*_

As much as she liked him, Alex wondered why they gave a patient with misophonia to her. She was probably the loudest therapist aside from Aida.

Oh well, it was a nice change from the obnoxiously noisy idiots or the cold, clammed up shy guys she had.

"So, Mibuchi, besides the place, is there any difference between being inside the institute and outside, what you can't or can do?" It sounded like she was scolding a child but really, it was a trick she used with some of her earlier patients. If they noticed how different it was from the inside out, sometimes, in psychological matters, their minds would be fixated on being able to heal. It would take time and trust, but as long as it worked.

The raven haired male did not look amused, okay, nothing new. "In here, we're pretty much isolated... I don't understand how you therapists think that your clients would get better cooped up in here." He was a bit rebellious... but that was to be expected. "And you can't do much but breathe, eat, talk... The necessities of life, and so on."

The blonde was pleased with how easy he was. Dismissing the other questions she had in her head, she asked, "Wouldn't you like to get out of here, than?"

He gave a small shake of his head. "There's only one reason I want to get out."

... It didn't work.

"A-and what's that?" Damn, stuttered.

"To look for Tet-chan."

* * *

Aida Riko had never thought she would have 2 new euphoric patients two days in a row.

_Kiyoshi Teppei, 20, Male._

_Heights: 193 cm (6"4)_

_Weight: 81 kg (179 lbs)_

_DoB: June 10, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Dark brown_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Self-defeating personality disorder_

_-Euphoria_

_-Noted to go to a physician at times. May have a new physician due to the change in location._

The taller brunette was practically beaming and oozing out happiness as he sat on the patient's seat. Again, Aida had no problem with happy people, better to have elation than sadness, but this guy was too happy for a mental patient.

She couldn't decide who was worse, Kise or Kiyoshi.

_And why was everyone so tall?_

She cleared her throat, "Hello, Kiyoshi-kun. I'm Aida Riko. Call whatever you like."_ Except for douche, idiot, airhead, and really-bad-cook, yeah, call me whatever you want._

"Okay, Riko! Nice to meet you!" He beamed goofily. Hopefully, the next client she had won't be this joyful.

"Since I don't know you very well, tell me about yourself. Your hobbies, likes, dislikes...?" He looked like the easy going type, it would be easy to get answers.

"My hobbies are playing basketball, hanafuda*, and I can play the harmonica to an extent. I don't like losing but it happens once in awhile for everyone so I don't really mind... Well, that's what I think. People say I blame myself too much. I like my grandparents, parents, basketball, food, friends, the harmonica, cards, games, sports, my boyfriend..."

"Your boyfriend?" Now this was getting weird. It was strange enough that both her first patients were hitting on the same guy who seemed to be cheating on them, but now there was another man who claimed to have a boyfriend. "Could you tell me about your friends and boyfriend?"

"They're all nice, some just nicer on the inside than outside, pretty tall, if not, most of them are all either just above 6 feet or just below. Except my boyfriend. He's 5"6. I think. It's been a while since I've seen him."

Aida felt kind of bad for the taller brunette. It must be terrible to not know whether your lover was the same height or even what he looked like because you have some mental problems. "And I'm guessing you want to see him as soon as your out?"

Brightly, so brightly that it _hurt_, smiling, he nodded. "Of course, Kuroko's waiting.

* * *

Araki Masako was never so thankful to God before. Unlike a certain candy obsessed patient or a happy-go-lucky bird eyes, she got this kind, half Japanese gentleman as her next client. Someone up there loved her; she knew it.

_Himuro Tatsuya, 19, Male._

_Height: 183 cm (6"0)_

_Weight: 70 kgs (154 lbs)_

_DoB: October 30, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Low self-esteem with symptoms as an excessive will to please_

_-Easily invidious_

"Pleasure to meet you, Araki-san." Oh, she had internally swooned under her professional face. She felt like a pedophile; a 40 year old woman liking a 19 year old teenager! Clearing her throat, she finally spoke with a voice she didn't even know she had, "Yes, nice to meet you as well, Himuro. Before we get to any tests and such, could you introduce yourself to me? Your interests, favorite things...?"

With a handsome smile, he replied, "Of course, Araki-san," She could feel her hormones going crazy, "I used to play basketball with my brother and billiards from time to time with my friends in America, ever since I was young and my father taught me. I can juggle as well-" What a masculine chuckle, "and, hm, I like pickles - don't judge."

"Who did you play basketball with? Your friends in America?"

"Well, I suppose, but that was until I was 11. I moved to Japan afterwards and made friends here. I played with 15 other guys and my boyfriend." Oh, okay, so he played with his Japanese friends and... Wait.

She. Was. Dying.

Of course when she finds a beautiful man he ends up being gay and taken.

Of course.

"Your boyfriend... Huh? What he like?" It was taking all her strength to not grit her teeth.

"He's adorable, really, has a kind heart, hates violence. And he has fluffy light blue hair and eyes," Himuro literally gushed. Araki wanted to cry. "-ko"

She blinked, "Could you repeat the last part?"

"His name, it's Kuroko."

* * *

When Aida walked into the therapist lounge, she found a sulking Araki, lost-in-her-thoughts Momoi, and a zoned out Alex. "Hey... What's up?"

When the three girls noticed her, they ran up to her, and in unison asked, "Do all your new patients have the same boyfriend?!"

"Huh? Yeah, someone by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya."

"That is strange..." The brunette heard the rosette mutter. "What's strange? Okay, a guys cheating behind my new client's backs. That, or their delusional."

"That's not it. All nine of our new clients are also homosexual and go for a guy named Kuroko Tetsuya," Alex answered for the other two. Aida was shocked, "This dudes cheating on 12 mental guys at once? Damn."

"But that's not the point. I mean it is but they're all really happy talking about him. If he's not cheating on them and they're just delusional, shouldn't he be able to help?" Araki finally spoke up in spite of her sulking.

"I guess so. Maybe they know his number? One of them should, 'cause I don't want to go through people's personal lives, I do that too much already."

* * *

Momoi's next patient wasn't any better than her last. He was an attention seeker and was far too positive for her taste.

_Hayama Kotarou, 20, Male._

_Height: 180 cm (5"11)_

_Weight: 68 kg (150 lbs)_

_DoB: July 25, XXXX*_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Abuse of use of tactical ignorance*_

_-Slight euphoria_

He was the only one of her 4 new patients who had euphoria, a change from an apologetic mushroom, a crazed childhood friend, and a man with a killer intent. Hayama seemed like a nice guy, bright and happy with butterflies and flowers behind him.

"Hello Hayama-kun." He hummed. "Hello~"

_Interesting_ _enough_, the rosette thought. But she decided to keep going, "Hayama-kun, you are 20 now, yes?"

"Mhm~" The blond answered chantingly. "Why do you think you're here in the institute besides the fact that you've been moved from another one?" Since this was getting nowhere, she needed him to stop giving her one word answers. He was different from Ogiwara, he wasn't depressed, not with those butterflies and flowers floating all over him.

"Cause I couldn't find Kuroko in the area."

* * *

Alex hated her fourth and last new client, she decided. He was a violent playboy. That was all she needed to hate Haizaki Shougo.

_Haizaki Shougo, 19, XXXX_

_Height: 188 cm (6"2)_

_Weight: 78 kgs (172 lbs)_

_DoB: November 2, XXXX*_

_Hair Color: Naturally light gray, not specified if dyed, dark gray_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Extreme violence_

_-May have been a sex addict_

"Hey, sexy," The gray haired teen said seductively, "Why don't we do _it_ here on the couch?"

Alex pushed up her glasses with a frown. Had his other female therapists fallen for this disgusting man? "No, thank you. How about you put your ass down on the seat and shut up?"

"How about you put your ass down on m- UGH. WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!" She had kicked her new patient. Joy.

"Please cooperate. Now, anything other than sex and violence you want to talk about?"

"Uh, not really. Actually, can I use the phone?" Alex stared at him intently. "Why...?"

"No particular reason, I just need one of my whores to come here."

"Haizaki!"

"Okay, okay, I just want to get out of this junk. Tch, there's nothing wrong with me anyways." Yup, nothing wrong at all. Holding someone by the throat and having sexual frustrations every time you see female assets are definitely normal.

Not.

But at least he was vocal about wanting to get out of the institute.

_That_ was normal.

"And what would you do after leaving?" Maybe she could get some work done. He snickered, "Isn't it obvious? Look for his ass to pound."

Her eyes went wide at the gray head's choice of words. "Wha... Who's?" Just take the information and get him better. That was enough.

"Tch, Tetsuya's of course. His probably tight."

* * *

She wasn't scared. Really, she wasn't. She was used to patients like this.

But this guy was bad.

_Hanamiya Makoto, 20, Male._

_Height: 179 cm (5"10)_

_Weight: 67 kg (148 lbs)_

_DoB: January 12, XXXX_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Amber_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Extreme violence_

_-Sadism_

There was a difference between being sadistic and violent. A sadist enjoys to see, hear, feel, basically sense the fear and pain of others. A violent person caused the pain or fear.

Hanamiya Makoto was both.

He had this way of pissing people off. Acting all innocent and then calling you a dumbass.

Which was kind of true cause no matter how many times he did the same trick, Aida could not get used to it.

"Hanamiya-kun, please stop joking around and answer the question," She said for the umpteenth time. He smirked, "Then answer _my_ question."

Looking at the latter, she glared. Should she ask what the question is or ignore him? "And what's that?" Damn, it slipped. He smirked maniacally, widening to an extent she didn't know was possible. It was unnerving, really. "So? What is it?" She dares to ask.

"Do you really think you can help me get 'better'?" The man with strange eyebrows spat, disgust laced in his tone. Aida raised her eyebrows. She didn't expect that. "Of course, it's my job. Hanamiya-kun, I know you don't trust me much but please, just try. If you just try, maybe y-"

She was cut off with a sneer. The patient then threw his head back in laughter. Not the laughter of joy, or even humor. But one of...

Pity...?

"You really believe you can help me. No, us," With the last of his chuckles, he leaned close, the handcuffs unable to hold his wrists down, "You cannot help any of us, I promise that. There's only one person can.

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Nebuya Eikichi wasn't a bad person. He wasn't violent or insane. Good thing too, because with those muscles, the best of wrestlers wouldn't be able to take him on.

But he ate an excessive amount of food. Meaning exorbitant.

Meaning _a lot_.

_Nebuya Eikichi, 20, Male._

_Height: 190 cm (6"3)_

_Weight: 94 kg (207 lbs)_

_DoB: April 30, XXXX*_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Diagnosed with:_

_-Binge eating disorder_

_-Positive self esteem_

He was a dark skinned, heavy muscled, tall man who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else besides the patients room. Well, not that this visage was new, most clients were like that. Some had tried to run away but failed.

It didn't seem like that would be the case if he ran away.

"May I ask about your binge eating disorder, Nebuya?" With an annoyed grunt, he replied, "You already did. My 'disorder' is for meat. Meat is life. Meat tastes good. At least I'm not like that Murasakibara who kills his teeth." Was it bad that Araki wanted to agree?

Wait, he knew Murasakibara?

"So you think meat is life? Besides the fact that it tastes good, why?" Ignoring the fact that both food-crazed patients knew each other.

It seemed as though she hit the jackpot because he looked like he was rethinking what he said. It only proved to be true when he responded.

"You're right... Meat isn't life...

Kuroko is."

* * *

A certain light cyan haired male placed the last box of 13 medium sized ones on the newly waxed floor that shined brightly, giving the vibe of a new apartment.

Actually, that's exactly what it was.

His baby Alaskn Malamute, Nigou, gave an adorable bark at him, signaling for attention. Kuroko chuckled at his antics and started nuzzling his nose with the black and white fur.

"Nigou, do you like it here?" The soft-spoken teenager asked his dog. The husky barked once more, tail wagging and blue eyes identical to those of his shining brightly.

The apartment was simple enough. Two rooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, a fairly large living room, and a small balcony. Nothing too fanciful, painted with a simple ivory color and mocha brown floor. Too big to be called an apartment complex but too small to be called a penthouse.

Now, moving the boxes would be the hard part. The viridian green long couch was placed in the living room, in front of a flat screen TV and a coffee table. He had his queen sized bed in his new bedroom and another bed of the same size in the other room. There was a bookshelf and a work desk in his room as well as a built in closet.

Opening the one of many boxes, he began to sort out all the small stuff.

* * *

Nijimura Shuzo, Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Kasamatsu Yukio, Moriyama Yoshitaka, and Imayoshi Shoichi were (and are) good friends of his older brother. He knew that the first three were younger than his brother by a year but it didn't particularly matter. They still were a great group of friends through thick and thin.

But it still didn't explain why they were in front of his [new] apartment.

Kuroko bowed to the upperclass men, who acknowledged his presence (they were used to him... Sort of). Hyuuga ruffled his hair, making it even more messier than it already was.

"Ah... Did Mayuzumi-nii invite you here?" It was really the only guess he had.

"No, we decided to see your new apartment and dropped by with snacks and drinks," Imayoshi replied with his eyes still squinted. Kuroko frowned, if the 'snacks and drinks' were junk food and alcohol, he was going to kick his senpais out. Kasamatsu took notice of Kuroko's usual emotionless face becoming... Well, unemotionless (if that was even a word) and said, "Don't worry, it's not anything alcoholic. I know you're still weary about the last time we have a midnight snack. We got soda and juice with some food and a vanilla milkshake for you."

The cyan haired boy perked up at the sound of 'vanilla milkshake'. "Okay, settle in, I'll get Mayuzumi-nii." The youngest boy ran towards the room at the end of the corridor to call for his brother.

What he didn't know about moving into this apartment was that it was just 3 blocks away from a certain institute.

* * *

TBC

Kuroko got more screen time here~

I'm sorry if you dislike Mayuzumi being Kuroko's [half] brother.

I realized that people would most likely watch the anime rather than read the manga, so I restricted myself from making Fukui or Wei Liu his friends.

I'm sorry if any of the characters are a bit OOC!

Please review before leaving this page~

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated!

**Chronic indecision: **It's sort of an exaggerated, big fear of mistakes.

**Misophonia: **Literally the hatred of sound.

**Hanafuda: **It's an Asian card game. I wouldn't really call it authentic Japanese since I know Koreans and Chinese play it too.

**Tactical Ignorance: **A behavior used to gain attention. Like fake coughing or some strange noise.

**Mibuchi Reo: **His birthday is made up. It's based on the first episode he came out on, which is 38. 3/8 is also my birthday, which cracks me up!

**Hayama Kotaro:** Also a made up birthday. Based on his height in feet.

**Nebuya Eikichi: **His birthday is based on his weight in kilograms.

**Haizaki Shougo: **His birthday is also based on his weight in kilograms.

**I know this chapter was put up really fast, but that's because I'm on break for the week. Sorry, but don't expect updates to be this fast!**

**I think I'm going to change the summary to Almost All/Kuro cause I'm still thinking about Imayoshi and the rest of the upperclassmen. What do you think?**

**Next chapter will probably have all the characters taking a test and meeting Kuroko. Maybe some senpai action too, hm?**

**Review please~**

* * *

EDIT: I replaced their fake birthdays with their actual ones that have been released a couple weeks ago! Thank you~ (3/23/14)


	3. What a Day

Probably the longest chapter I ever wrote! I just couldn't pick a place to finish it off so just kept going.

And thank you so, _so_, **so**, _**so**_ much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Can I just give a group hug to all of you?

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**What a [Really Weird, Pass-the-Kuroko] Day**

"Aida-san~!" A familiar blond rushed into the brunette's office. The therapist looked up to see the beaming face practically shining down on her. "Yes Kise-kun?" She fought the urge to cover her eyes.

"I heard we're taking a test today-ssu! Can I just take it now?" Aida blinked. She didn't expect someone to be so enthusiastic about taking an exam. The brunette was still a bit weary about her new group of patients and their same-named lover[s]. She didn't think there were so many people by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, but at the same time, it wasn't an uncommon name either. She gave a small smile at the blond and said, "Please wait, Kise-kun. There are 3 others who need to take it and you're the first one here."

The former model pouted (adorably, might I add) but sat on one of the chairs in front of a table the size of a family dining table. He knew that the three missing were Ogiwara, Hanamiya, and Kiyoshi. Hanamiya would probably be late loafing around and looking for someone to bully. Kiyoshi would most likely be late trying to gain Hanamiya's attention to get to the office on time. The last of the three... Well, he'd most definitely be tardy because of his make out session with the picture of a certain cyan haired boy.

The blond male sighed but put on a bright smile. "Ne, Aida-san?"

She looked up from her shoujo manga she was reading before he had barged into the room, "Hm? Is there something you need, Kise-kun?"

Kise nodded, "May I get a drink from the cafeteria? The rest are late anyways." Aida checked the time and sighed. It was 11:09, the boys were supposed to be there 9 minutes ago. "Okay, just hurry back. If you see the three of them, could you tell them to come here?"

"Yes-ssu!"

But can you really trust a mental patient?

* * *

Aomine Daiki was currently lying down on the top bunk of a room he and another patient shared, reading a gravure magazine. The people here were really stupid. First of all, why would they even room two so-called 'mental' people at all? Second of all, why would they room him with such an-

"OI, AHOMINE!" -Idiot.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BAKAGAMI?!" The navy bluenette thought that was loud enough. Probably.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Oh. So that was what was wrong. He was sure he hadn't locked it...

Oh wait he had.

But it was for a good reason. What would you do if you heard that Haizaki was out trying to steal everyone's clothes just for the fun of it?

You would lock your door too.

Unless you wanted to have sex with that crazy bastard.

Aomine tiresomely put his gravure magazine of Horikita Mai, climbed down from the upper bunk, unlocked the door, and swung it open. "Happy?" He grunted at the redhead. "Very." The other answered back with a small grin. This guy. He hadn't changed a bit since high school.

Oh well, at least Kise wasn't h-

"Aomine-chi, Kagami-chi, let's have some fun at the basketball court-ssu!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear... Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea. Like hell he was going to stay in and take a stupid test on a day as bright as this. Screw it, he was going to play some ball and declare his freedom. "Kay, give me a sec."

The former model stood by the doorway, which was closed and waited patiently for his friends to get out of their sleepwear and into some outside clothes (especially Aomine. Sure, it was a bit hot out but did he really need to not wear anything but his _birthday suit_ shamelessly under a thin sheet of a blanket?). Kagami was basically already dressed in a sports outfit; a t-shirt, basketball shorts, and sneakers.

"Ah! Should I get Ogiwara-chi too? We need at least one more player-ssu!" Although he knew well what the answer would be, it didn't hurt to give a try. "You know that bastard refuses to play ever since Tetsu left." Kise visibly winced. Okay, maybe it did hurt.

"Than how about Murasaki-chi?" The redhead and blunette stared at each other before shaking their heads rapidly at Kise. "You do know what asking Murasakibara to play will cause right?"

The blond didn't understand for a few moments until it clicked, "Oooh... Oh. Oh."

And behind Kise was the real devil himself.

...

In the end, Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima ended up on the court outside the asylum.

Don't ask how, just go along with something like 'scissors, sharp, basketball, hit, shoot, hurt'.

Of course, Akashi was the one to choose the teams and decided that he, Murasakibara, and Aomine would be a team against Kise, Midorima, and Kagami.

Aomine ended up with the tip off ball, catching it in midair as it was passed by the extremely tall Murasakibara. The tan blunette dribbled the ball wildly, advancing forward to the net but was stopped by Kagami, his rival in everything. Using a drive he would normally use for street ball, he continued running for the goal. However, Kagami seemed to have predicted his moves and took an early step back, stealing the ball from Aomine.

"What?!" Kagami smirked and with a mocking voice, said, "The only one who can beat me is me!" The fiery redhead then passed to Midorima who shot his perfect 3 pointer without missing a beat.

* * *

Kuroko was walking his dog, Nigou, in his new neighborhood, passing by small stores and a park. Mayuzumi had morning classes at the university today so he had the morning to himself. Nigou seemed fascinated by the new area, as was he. Kuroko was careful not to get lost and had to remember landmarks he had passed.

As he started getting to the third block from the apartment, he heard some people yelling. Not yelling in madness or anger, but in fun and games. A sudden wave of nostalgia and hope hit him. What he was hoping for, even he didn't know. But Kuroko turned the corner and found-

-a bunch of colorful haired teens playing basketball.

The nostalgic atmosphere around him got the better of him as the figures who were shooting and stealing became shorter and less aggressive.

The one who shot just now... He was-

"M-Midorima-kun?"

All 6 figures froze on the court surrounded by fences and turned to look at Kuroko. They were taller, more masculine looking, and [he would never, ever admit this out loud but] very good looking (not that they weren't before) but this was them. They were his... Best friends.

"K-Kuroko?" The one he thought had to be Midorima wondered aloud. All six of them had their mouths slightly agape and eyes wide while staring at the boy. "Y-you... You're... This isn't a t-trick of schizophrenia, is it?"

"No, Midorima-chi, I think Kuroko-chi is really... Here..."

He looked breathtaking to them. Really, he did. Pale skin with not-yet-toned muscles and the short stature was adorable. Not to mention his oval shaped cyan eyes and the light cyan hair framing his heart shaped face was a sight to behold. He wore a navy blue and white striped t-shirt under a light blue sweater that was zipped down along with faded jeans, white sneakers, and a brown shoulder bag. An unfamiliar puppy was next to him, tail wagging and had it's tongue out cutely, as though unaware of the situation.

The 6 patients ran quickly towards the low fence and stared at Kuroko, taking in all he was at the moment. Kise came out of his stupor first and hugged the boy tightly, nearly suffocating the life out of the poor teen. The blond took in the scent of vanilla and the warmth of his lithe body, feeling not the tiniest bit sorry about his light sweat from the short game.

"Kuroko-chi... I missed you-ssu," Kise grasped on to him tighter, as if afraid to the he would disappear. He felt small hands rubbing circles on his back. Oh God, please let this moment last. "I missed you too, Kise-kun."

"O-oi... Let go of Tetsu!" Aomine demanded, eyes dangerously sparking with jealousy of all the attention Kise was getting. After much effort and persuasion from Kuroko that he was not going to leave, he reluctantly let go and Kuroko was passed on to Aomine.

"Tetsu, why'd you leave?" The navy blue haired patient inquired while embracing every part of the one he wanted to see for ages. "I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. It wasn't in my chose to move. I promise that I'll stay in the area from now on... Especially knowing that you are all here with me."

After some hugs, light punches, laughter, and happy tears, the 7 colorful haired teens sat together, Kuroko still sitting outside (with Nigou sitting on his lap) the fence as to not violate any trespassing rules.

"So why are you guys at an... Asylum?" He wondered aloud, still blank faced although a mixture of elation (from meeting them) and curiosity (from meeting them within an asylum property) flooded his eyes. The rainbow haired teens stared at him once more as if saying, "Are you kidding me?"

"Was that a bad question to ask?" Had he offended them right after their meeting for the first time in 3 years? He hoped not... That would be horrible.

"That's not it, Tetsuya. I suppose I'll say it to the point. After you left, each of us started falling into a state of... Mental corruption. Not that some of us were already mentally unstable but we became crazed. Such as Ogiwara. He's fallen into depression, Tetsuya," Akashi answered with a frown on his face. Kuroko was shocked and petrified. He didn't think he was that important in their lives. Sure, best friends for life and after life but still. "R-really?"

He felt horrible; not to only his best friends but their families as well. When he first met some of them, they looked pretty normal. That was, until they trusted him enough with their secrets. Some of his friends had admitted to be homosexual to their parents, others more afraid of being disowned. All, not just most, of their parents who knew of this fact were extremely disappointed on their son's sexual preference. Especially in Japan, where there were no gay rights. It must have been already hard for their parents to accept this fact; and he felt as though he had just made it harder for them. How would they all be feeling now that their _sons, _most of them inheriting their parent's properties, were in an institute for crazed people? Although they didn't seem to want to tell him _who _it was that they actually liked, he knew it must have been hard on their families enough.

"Yes-ssu! But if he sees you, I know he'll get better and happier-ssu!" Kise assured, "All of us are already happier seeing you-ssu!" Kuroko raised his head from the ground and have the smallest of smiles, grateful that he had been forgiven.

"Midorima-kun, your nose bleeding..." Kuroko took out a tissue from his bag and passed it to his green haired friend who muttered, "Thanks."

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun still likes candy, right?" The purple haired giant nodded almost violently, he hadn't eaten sweets for a long time; the asylum's definition of dessert was salad with barely any dressing and a boring old cereal bar. Kuroko took out a couple pieces of wrapped vanilla candies and gave most of them to Murasakibara and 2 pieces to the others, also taking one for himself.

"Why'd you move into the area, Kuroko?" Kagami questioned the boy. All of them were actually thinking the same thing. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were all moved to Teiko and that he was here too.

"School reasons. Mayuzumi-nii already attends Seirin University and rented a dorm with Imayoshi-senpai - a friend he made after we moved. I was accepted in through a scholarship last year and decided to move into the area so Mayuzumi-nii and I could live together. I don't have classes this week, though. Just the opening ceremony." Oh. Fate was being nice for once. Actually, Mayuzumi never really _liked _any of them.

"So you're staying here until you graduate-ssu?"

"Probably afterwards as well."

"Then we can see Kuro-chin everyday~" Murasakibara drawled happily.

"N-not that I care but it would be nice to see you a lot like the past-nodayo."

"You're such a tsundere, Midorima," Aomine said with a smirked, "We all know you like the idea of seeing Kuroko now."

Before the green haired tsundere could retort in denial, they heard yelling from the other side of the fence. "ALL OF YOU, GET IN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU IN HERE!" Aida threatened the teens. They gulped and waved to Kuroko. Kise turned his back again and inquired, "Your numbers still the same, right-ssu?" The blunette nodded and waved before walking away as well.

* * *

Back inside the building were the rainbow buddies, being disciplined by their therapists but were too happy about their meeting with Kuroko to be upset.

"-nd now you're 40, wait, 47 minutes late!"

He was so nice like they remembered. Not sweet, but kindhearted with a beautiful soul.

"-uldn't take the test because all 6 of you were outside playing!"

And so cute too. Like a fluffy little teddy bear who could be cuddled with everyday.

"-ay basketball after you take it but not while everyone else is waiting!"

Soft, warm pale skin. Feathery soft light blue hair. Large, oval blue eyes. Adorable, button red nose. Cute, pouty pink lips. He was the epitome of perfection!

"AND WHY ARE YOU ALL SMILING LIKE IDIOTS?!"

Startled out of their thoughts of their cute little Tetsuya, they found the 4 women glaring at them.

"Uh... Because we haven't played basketball in so long?" Kagami tried to lie with a scratch of his head. Alex shook her head. "You played yesterday."

"What Taiga means is that we haven't played that roughly in a while," Akashi lied smoothly. The other five nodded in agreement while the women sighed.

"All right. Get into the rooms and take your tests. It's fairly easy so you shouldn't have a problem with it."

* * *

The test was fair like they promised. Simple math, reading, in-your-opinion questions, and so on. But the last question caught Ogiwara's eyes.

He started crying.

"O-Ogiwara-kun, what's wrong?" Aida asked her depressed patient. Kise, Kiyoshi, and Hanamiya looked up from their papers to stare at the orange head. "I-I-I... To... Get..."

The brunette looked at his paper, the last question was one that could either be the easiest or the hardest question, depending on who you were asking. They had to use the word 'together' and write a sentence or two based on its meaning to them. Kise looked at Ogiwara, who was sitting next to him, in a bit of sympathy, as if understanding what he was wailing about.

"Aida-san, I think you spelled this wrong. Shouldn't it be 'togethim'? 'Together' doesn't sound so good..."

* * *

It was 11:53 when Kuroko got a call from Mayuzumi, saying that he was home early from school. It was 12:16 when he got a call from an unknown number when he was in the elevator to his apartment.

Remembering what Kise asked, he picked it up and answered, "Hello, who is this?"

"Is this Kuroko Tetsuya?" She paused and waited for an answer. "This is he. Who is this?" The response came quickly, "I'm Aida Riko - Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kise Ryouta, Hanamiya Makoto, and Kiyoshi Teppei's therapist. I'm assuming you know them?"

"Yes, I do. Is there something the matter?" By now, he was turning the keys to the apartment door. He was pretty surprised that Hanamiya ans Kiyoshi were there too; wasn't it just the Generation of Miracles and Ogiwara?

"Could you by any chance... Get to Teiko Mental Health Institution as soon as possible? Ogiwara-kun's asking for you." Ogiwara Shigehiro was his best friend since forever. He'd do anything for the orange head.

Not that it wasn't the same for any of the others.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm so sorry for asking for this. Kise-kun seemed to know your number by heart." What. Kise... That creep.

"It's not a problem." And with a soft click, the call had ended and he had just taken off his shoes. He could hear his senpais and [not really] his brother in the living room watching or playing something. If it was watching, probably basketball. If it was playing, probably a game about basketball. Honestly, he didn't understand how his quiet older brother had friends like that.

Not that he could talk though.

Mayuzumi, Imayoshi, and Hyuuga were on the couch while Izuki, Kasamatsu, Nijimura, and Moriyama sat on the floor. None of them noticed him entering the room until Mayuzumi pointed out, "Oh, Kuroko."

The other four blinked. "Gyah!" They shouted in surprise. "Oi, Kuroko, when'd you get here?" Hyuuga inquired, a bit jumpy.

"Domo. I've been here for about 4 minutes. Nii-san, I have to go back out. I'll leave Nigou to you." He bowed in politeness and began to take his leave.

"Kuroko, where are you going?" Kasamatsu asked the youngest. He turned around and replied, "To an asylum."

"An asylum? What? Do you need us to follow you?" Izuki suggested. Kuroko shook his head. "It's all right, it's only 3 blocks away, after all."

_That's not what we're worried about!_ The upperclassmen thought as they imagined various things that the mental patients could do to their poor, defenseless Kuroko.

"Well how about we go with you?" Imayoshi pitched in. The cyan haired boy nodded this time. "If this is what you want." Mayuzumi spoke up in agreement, "We'll come. There's not much to do here anyways."

_Liar, you were playing games and eating just now, nii-san._

* * *

They arrived via Mayuzumi's mini van (Kuroko inwardly chuckled at his senpai's overprotectiveness). The green-blue building was neither tall nor short, just a 4 floor building. Kuroko and the other 6 handed their ID cards to the receptionist, who scanned it and pointed to where they needed to go to. Second floor, room 234, fourth room from the escalators. Right.

Upon their entrance, Hanamiya was lazily sitting back on his chair, a smirk on his face as he continued to hear Ogiwara cry like it was music. Kiyoshi was trying to make everything happy by offering coffee candy that appeared out of nowhere. Kise was starting to sulk, as he could not help the orange head. Aida was trying to stop all the commotion.

"Etto..." Kuroko trailed off, trying to gain their attention. His brother and Nijimura tried politely knocked on the door; it didn't work. "Oi!" Hyuuga and Kasamatsu shouted. Moriyama and Izuki sweatdropped at the chaos. Imayoshi just looked on in amusement.

"Ah! Hello, could I ask which of you is Kuroko-kun?" Aida asked, finally noticing them. "He is," Mayuzumi said, pointing down at his brother.

"Who?"

"Him." He picked Kuroko up by the waist as if weighing nothing, knowing this would get nowhere with his naturally low presence.

"W-wait, since when were you here?!"

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko deadpanned. He asked for his brother to put him down and then walked over to his sobbing childhood friend, surprising the other 3 patients. "Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara opened his eyes at the sound of the pleasant voice, eyes widening even more at the person. Expression changed after expression. First, he was upset, then confused, shocked, and then even more confused. "Y-y-you... K-Kuro... Kuroko..."

"It's me."

And with a soft but deep embrace, he seemed to be crying more, but instead of sadness, in delight.

And no one noticed Kise smiling in glee because from going outside to play basketball to calling Kuroko was his idea.

* * *

21 other men looked on with jealousy, Kise simply sitting in elation, Kuroko still immobile due to his childhood friend's iron grip, and Ogiwara in a state of bliss.

The other 12 patients had finished their exams but heard the commotion in the room across and next to their's and decided to drop by and see what was going on. When they saw the all too familiar blue head, all wanted to hug (grope) the life out of him but then they realized.

_Ogiwara-freaking-why-the-hell-are-you-depressed-Shigehiro_ was currently doing so.

A menacing aura filled with jealously, anger, and, well, menace emitted from the Generation of Miracles, Uncrowned Generals, the senpais, Takao, Himuro, Kagami, Sakurai, and Haizaki. Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Hanamiya, Imayoshi, Mayuzumi, and Haizaki were giving off extremely killer looks.

Not that the rest weren't but they were_ bad._ It was like they wished they had a knife (scissors too) in their hands.

And they did wish.

Mayuzumi opened and clenched his fingers into a fist, quite annoyed that someone would dare to touch his precious little brother. Who were they to touch what was _his?!_

Kuroko was on Ogiwara's lap, basically straddling the orange head. His tears had reduced to quiet sobs and muffled "Kuroko"'s into light cyan haired boy's white t-shirt. The latter patted the former's head while rubbing his back with his other hand. Mayuzumi could almost imagine the hands that were hugging Kuroko's waist sliding under the defenseless boy's shirt, which made the gray haired teen even more upset.

But, _of course_, that didn't happen.

When Ogiwara's sobs had died down, he looked up and reached for Kuroko's face; cupping from his soft cheeks to his perfectly sculpted jaw, as if to check if he was real. Acting like a kicked and abandoned puppy, he made sure Kuroko was nearly immobile from his grasps. Kuroko graced his friend with one of his rare, small smiles and embraced him once again. This time, all the mental and students froze, (minus Kise, Ogiwara, and Kuroko) the beautiful visage still in their minds. A short time later, the ice started to melt as they realized that the smile wasn't for them. The murderous aura oozed out once more, surrounding their figures.

They were going to kill Ogiwara Shigehiro,

Kise, however, was snapping pictures of Kuroko continuously, setting it as his wallpaper, and giggling to himself. _His Kuroko-chi was so adorable._

_..._

This was all new to Kuroko, though. Ogiwara had always been carefree and whimsical as a child; have had only seen him cry when he had moved away. Naturally, he was shocked to see his best friend in this state.

What shocked him even more were the people at the doorway behind him.

He knew his colorful haired buddies, Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, and Ogiwara were already here due to the phone call but didn't expect his 8 other best friends to be at an asylum. Much less at the same institute.

He hoped he wasn't the cause of this.

He really didn't.

Akashi had told him that they were at Teiko because of his leave. It couldn't be that all their disorders were his fault, right?

"Tet-chan!"_ Takao-kun?_

As he was glomped forcefully off of Ogiwara and a hand saving his head from a concussion, the ravenette nuzzled into his neck on the blue carpeted floor. "You found us! As expected of my Tet-chan!"

"Your Tet-chan? He's my Tet-chan!" Mibuchi-senpai? The powder blue haired teen was lifted off from the ground and into his pretty looking senpai's arms. "Wahh, Reo-nii, gimme Kuroko!" Hayama pulled on his white sneakers to gain his attention but was diverted away by another male. "Kuroko-chi, wasn't this an awesome idea-ssu~?" Kise took a selfie with the pale skinned boy even before he was ready. Unable to answer the question, he was dragged into the arms of an even taller male.

"Kuroko, I'm sorry about these... feigns. N-not that I care about you or anything, b-but... Here's yo-your lucky item for the day," Stated the greened haired tsundere, handing him a pink teddy bear. Before he was given a chance to thank him, though, his arms were being split from his body in either direction, his feet barely touching the ground. From one side was a ferocious red tiger and from the other was a wild blue panther.

"He's my shadow and you know it, Bakagami!"

"You're lying to yourself, Ahomine!"

As they continued playing tug-a-Kuroko, they were brought to a halt when a slightly shorter man huddled him in his arms. The pretty boy looked down at the once-kouhai in affection about to close the gap between their lips when a scissor cut through that short distance. Towering above them was _Akashi-incarnation-of-freaking-Satan_, glaring down at the older teen with hair that covered his left eye. "Muro-chin, how could you~?" An even taller male wrapped Kuroko in his muscular arms and brushed cheek against cheek. "Wah~ Kuro-chin so soft and tiny~"

And again, before he could retort that he was at a perfectly fine height of 168 centimeters (5"6), he was in the arms of the sadist by the name of Hanamiya Makoto. He wasn't all that tall, either, but hey, he was taller and more muscular than Kuroko was ever going to get and could still hold the boy up. With a wide smirk, he proceeded to lick the boy's cheek leaving him stunned at his once-senpai's action. Not allowing him to leave a mark, his beloved was taken away by the apologetic mushroom, who seemed nervous as he stuttered _incoherent shit_ in front of the finally set down Kuroko.

"I-I-I, t-to y-you... I-I reeeeeee-a... Really l-l-l-l-liiiike, no, l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-o-v-v-v... GOMENASAI!" Sakurai furiously ran around the room with flailing arms.

Lifted from the ground once again, he was in the extremely strong arms of someone with Herculean strength. A small smirk was on his face as he carried Kuroko like a bride in her groom's arms. Before Nebuya could even finish the vows with a kiss, he was swept away by the coffee candy lover, Kiyoshi. The Iron Heart grinned goofily, offering a piece that came out of nowhere to him. Kuroko accepted it and put it into his mouth when he was caught by surprise. He felt hands inside his shirt and lips against his behind, he cocked his head to the side and saw a cornrow styled dark gray hair. Dark eyes looked up at him as teeth bared on to the edge of his jeans, daring to pull them down. "A-ah, Haizaki-kun?"

"Hmm~?" Was the only response he got as his striped shirt was hitched up a little higher, giving everyone in the room a glimpse of the _milky, pure, snow white_ flesh.

Blood flooded the room.

Imayoshi swiftly carried the boy out of the room and the crazy mental patient's grasps, running in high speed with the other senpais. As they got into the van, Imayoshi sat Kuroko in between his legs, shotgun, and yelled, "Quickly, Mayuzumi, GO!"

What. A. Day.

* * *

Aida was very confused, annoyed, and shocked at the same time. How could this little kid be the one to solve all their problems? And by 'their' she meant both the therapists and the patients. How was depressed little Ogiwara Shigehiro shedding happy tears in front of her? Where the hell did Kise and Kiyoshi get their phone and candies?

_And how the hell was she supposed to clean up all this blood?_

* * *

TBC

I was pretty content with this chapter, despite it being slightly rushed.

I hope you enjoyed it as well!

Don't leave the page without reviewing~

Constructive criticism will also be greatly appreciated!

**The next chapter may or may not be up by next week. It's my mid-winter break next week so we'll see how it goes, ne? **

**And, also, I have an idea for a OCs/GoM/UG/someotherguys x Kuro story. What do you guys think?**

**Review! Onegaaaaaaai~**


	4. Rivalry

Really short chapter, sadly.

I'm trying to write a lemon for Questioning Life, my one shot that may or may not become a two shot.

4 more characters in this chapter though!

I'm very sorry about the late update, my computer had issues.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Rivalry**

For the next couple of days, Mayuzumi didn't let Kuroko out of his sight. When he was having classes, he made sure one of his friends who didn't have class that day took care of his sweet, innocent little brother. Kuroko didn't really mind this, he only had a few acquaintances from school that he was actually close with anyways.

Kuroko majored in humanities, education, and literature in Japanese and English. His minor classes consisted of mathematics and psychology. He was also the 'trump card' of the basketball team. He had taken psychology classes in high school so skipped two years in Seirin. He had to take math in order to graduate with a certificate in education academics and had been interested in psychology ever since he had met his crazy psycho friends. In a good way, of course.

He knew he wouldn't have any chances of seeing his friends any time soon, as his brother's relentless stalking skills were. Mayuzumi had even stalked him to their own apartment. _That_ was telling him something. But the older sibling always made it up with vanilla shakes and some sibling bonding time. Kuroko thought it was sweet, seeing as his brother was thinking about him enough to 'protect' him. He didn't know why his brother was being so clingy after his meeting with his childhood friends but he sort of liked the attention.

Although already a month and a half into the school year, Kuroko had finally been able to meet new people - people he could call friends, anyways. For once, he was glad to be able to be in some advanced classes. He was always an average student, but his humanities and literature grades had always been at the top, if not second to best (_That was all Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun's fault,_ he remembers). They were all a year or two older than him, but he didn't mind. Besides, Mayuzumi seemed to be more comfortable with them than he was with his childhood friends. Their names were Fukui Kensuke, Liu Wei, Hara Kazuya, and Miyaji Kiyoshi. They were his new group of friends, not that he replaced anyone. Kuroko wouldn't do that.

Fukui Kensuke was two years his senior. He majored in physics and psychology, the mutual class they shared. He was also the vice captain of their college basketball team. Kensuke spoke in a comical manner, often eliciting a small chuckle from the bluenette. They got along very well, complaining about each other's heights and making light jokes.

Miyaji Kiyoshi, also two years his senior, was a strange man with a love for throwing pineapples during the strangest situations at people. Which was sad that the fruits had to go to waste. He took education as a major with Kuroko which made the cyan haired teen wonder if he was good with children. Then again, he could have been aiming to be a high school teacher or a college professor.

Liu Wei was a year older than him, a Chinese exchange student, and very, _very_ tall. Not as tall as Murasakibara, but _tall_. He was also a literature student, but in the minor field. History was more of his thing, but their humanities class was not the same. Still, they interacted during some of the extremely boring grammar lessons.

Hara Kazuya reminded Kuroko of bad boy Hanamiya Makoto. The cyan haired teen was sure he had eyes behind the mop of gray lavender hair, there had to be some way he could see. He was 20 years old, like Liu, but didn't have any of the same classes with Kuroko. He was part of the architecture and engineering section of Seirin. They met through Fukui, who also went to architecture for a short period of time before changing his major.

"So you have crazy friends who fell in love with you because you played basketball? Damn Kuroko, if I could get people like that, I would be happy, not like you. You look upset," Fukui concluded from Kuroko's tale of his childhood at the cafe near the school campus. Wei Liu rolled his eyes, "He's upset because that is all thou got from his story. And he does not look upset, his face is blank."

Miyaji snorted as Hara chuckled at the two rambling about random arguments. The youngest of the group sighed and went back to reading his novel and took of sip of his vanilla milkshake. He had one more class after lunch, humanities, and he could go home afterwards. It was 2:13 now, classes would resume in 47 more minutes. Instead of going home like his brother usually does during afternoon class days, he decided to stay and hang out with his senpais - ahem, friends - for the hour. Leaning back and sighing contently, his eyes focused back onto his book.

_"The boy left, running home to find shelter." _

In all honesty, he didn't really know what the book he was reading was actually about. He picked one from the library simply to bring it to Literature. It was about a girl being kidnapped but the boy loved her so he went to save her. He died after rescuing her - he got shot by the kidnapper. He becomes an amnesiac angel, desperately trying to find his past and _blah blah blah..._

...Actually, this reminded Kuroko of one Mayuzumi's light novels.

_"But where? Where was home?" _

_His _home was 5 blocks away from the school. He just wanted to go back to their apartment and sleep. Sleeping is such a fun thing to do. He wondered if Aomine still slept almost 24/7 like he used to. God, he was the laziest bastard when they were younger. Murasakibara had to carry him from the rooftop (which was admittedly dangerous, but hey, the purple haired man wouldn't be the one getting hurt, so it didn't really matter) down to the park and throw him on the concrete floor to get him to play with the rest of them.

_"Home is where the heart is." _

Home was... in his body? Chest? What... Wait, no, he was majoring in literature for a reason, not biology. Kuroko wondered where his heart lied. Stupid thoughts, he didn't have an interest in anyone, really, he didn't. He gave his heart to his family and friends, he loved everyone. The light cyan haired team pouted. He had been single since forever. He didn't really mind this fact, his life was calm at least (or as calm as it would ever get). Kuroko personally didn't think he was too appealing. He was always, _always_ surrounded by men thick with muscles, deep or suave voices, and good personalities. He, himself, wasn't much fit for girls. Well, most girls these days. They were far to revealing with their skin where they normally shouldn't be, natural faces smacked with tons of makeup, and way too touchy. He liked gentle, nice girls. And it wasn't like he could appeal to them either. He was (extremely, sadly admitted) short for his age, not muscular, and didn't have much of a personality.

He loved his family and friends. Period.

_"Your heart is with her."_

Okay, maybe he should rethink that. Kuroko wasn't exactly for... incest. He respected the people who went through those actions, but he couldn't imagine loving his older brother that way. Oh, kami help him, not_ gay incest_. The idea was too foreign for him. That was probably the hardest part of humanities. Knowing that all these kings and queens and lords and counts and countesses were married off to preserve their bloodline.

Putting the book down on the small, circular table and picking up his phone, he realized it was 2:36. And that Liu and Fukui were still at each other's throats.

"Well at least I am not the shortest vice captain i all the college basketball teams like thou."

"Well at least_ I_ _am_ a vice captain!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" That was Miyaji. With a pineapple. From where? No one knows.

Kuroko pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. Hara chuckled some more before looking (?) down at something. "Oi, Kuroko, you have a call." The younger also looked down, seeing as his senpai was right. "Hello?" He called into the device as soon as he pressed the green sign.

"Kuroko-kun? Is this you?"

"Ah, yes, it is. Would this be... Aida-san?" He asked with slight curiosity. If his friends had done something wrong, he wouldn't be able to go without his brother's permission. Which would probably never be granted.

"Mhm. I need your help. If you see Kise-kun or Midorima-kun going towards you, please bring them back to Teiko. They climbed over the fence and ran out, I think." Well, that wasn't much of a surprise. His friends were probably vexing the four therapists to let them out as well. That, or they're all escaping.

"HANAMIYA MAKOTO, GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE! HAIZAKI, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" That answered his question.

Well, it was 2:40 anyways. He stood up from his chair and bowed to Hara, who was the only quiet one of the group at the moment. The lavender hair man waved with a grin to the figure walking out.

...

Kuroko went across the campus to the other side for his humanities class when he flash of yellow tackled him down. He also saw a blur of green behind this... this thing that pulled him down.

"Kuroko-chi!"

Donned in a white shirt and jeans was Kise Ryouta, blond hair shining in the sunlight and bright amber eyes sparkling. "See, Midorima-chi! I told you we'd find him!"

"Hmph, I never doubted you - nanodayo."

"Aw, so you do have faith in me!"

"Of course not, I have faith in Kuroko to be found."

"Etto..."

"That doesn't even make sense! It was my Kuroko-chi lovey navigation system that found him!"

"Ha, like you have anything like that! And just because you have feelings for him doesn't mean they're mutual." Cue the tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KUROKO-CHI, TELL MIDORIMA-CHI THAT'S NOT TRUE! TELL HIM YOU LOVE ME!" Kise sobbed loudly, gaining attention from some of the students at the area. "Etto, yes, Kise-kun, I love you."

Heart stop.

Doki doki!

"KUROKO-CHI IS SO CUTE!"

Midorima's jaw fell to the ground, eyes fiery with jealousy and an intuition to kill. Blood pouring out from his neck and ripping off his balls - if he even has any, this bastard. This stupid, dirty, rude, ugly dog was taking his man!

"Kuroko, come here." He commanded. "Ah, I wish I could but I'm very occupied at the moment." true to his words, Kise was rubbing his face and head into Kuroko's neck, long and muscular arms encircling his waist. Midorima scoffed, kicking Kise off of the shorter teen, literally. The once sobbing model sobbed again, clutching his stomach in pain. Helping the light cyan haired boy up, he asked, "What's your next class?"

"Humanities with Izuki-senpai. He's one of my brother's friends you met yesterday."

Midorima gritted his teeth. He didn't like the way the man with glasses and squinted eyes picked his lover up and carried him out of the room. Only he should be able to do that! Not that it mattered, but still! "Hmph, let's go to your class. I'll walk you there. Honestly, must I do everything for you?"

The smaller teen looked up at him questionably with a tilted head. Wasn't he the one to offer the walk? Shrugging it off innocently, he took the larger hand into his own and smiled slightly. "Like we used to."

"A-ah, of course." Compose yourself, Midorima Shintarou.

"No fair! KUROKO-CHI'S GETTING HAND RAPED BY A CARROT! RUN AWAY KUROKO-CHI, R- OOF!" The last part was in courtesy of Araki Masako's sword. "Araki-san, why?!" Kise whined.

"Because you two shouldn't have ran away, idiots. You thought we wouldn't find you?" The teenagers looked down in shame. "And you! Didn't Aida tell you to bring them back to Teiko if they ever got to you?"

"Yes but I have class right now that I should be running to. Please excuse me."

"You're not getting away! Come to the asylum after classes are over, got it?"

Guess he's not going back home after class.

* * *

And that's how he arrived in front of two glass double doors.

He showed his identification card to the receptionist and went into the room he was in 3 weeks prior to this day. Inside were the four therapists looking a bit... angry.

"Kuroko-kun, you had one job. ONE JOB."

"I also had school."

"That's no excuse!" Alex yelled at the boy who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Look Tetsu-kun, the boys really, really love you. Could you just take care of them?"

"I really wish I coul. However, there are some consequences I would have to face with my bro- ah..." He trailed off. Mayuzumi... He totally forgot to tell him of his plans after school. Well, a light scolding wouldn't hurt any-

"Tetsuya!" A silver haired man with a black haired one walked into the room hurriedly. Along with them, one by one, familiar faces of the patients pooped by the door frame as well. "What are you doing here? You stupid, stupid, stupid little boy!" Kuroko pouted at his older brother as Izuki rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, Kuroko, I told him you suddenly left after class without me noticing."

Ignoring his younger friend, Mayuzumi continued to scold the smaller boy for his insolence. "Chihiro." A sharp voice rang through the room. Akashi strode in elegantly over to the siblings and stared straight into the taller's eyes. "Let Tetsuya have his freedom. If he wants to be with us, he should - no, he will - be able to."

"Like I'd let my brother be around crazy people like you."

"Tetsuya can very well take care of himself, excuse you. And he has us to protect him, unlike you foolish people."

"I'll have you know that I can see very far with my eagle's eyes and that the rest of us can take care of our kouhai!" Izuki interuppted. Takao walked in next to Kuroko. "Ha! Well you don't have the hawk's eyes like mine. So I'm sure that I'm far more compatible with Tet-chan than you are!"

"Ah... Etto..."

Silver lighting hit red as silver-gray hit silver-blue.

And thus, the rivalry between the invisible brother and red king and eagle and hawk began.

* * *

TBC

I hoped this chapter was a good read!

I'm so sorry for the shortness and delay.

Oh, and the thing about gay incest... Don't worry, MayuKuro will be shown here, as well as yaoi. Well, obviously yaoi, it's a bunch of guys x Kuroko story for a reason. Kuroko is just having some conflicting feelings.

Oh, and Ogiwara and the UG's information will be corrected due to the updates in the character bible.

**Anyone wanna read a Kuroshitsuji/KuroBasu fanfiction? I wrote the first chapter but I'm not sure if anyone would read it.**

**Or maybe a patisserie fanfiction?**

**Some one shots are coming up as well!**

**Ah, this summer will be busy! Kuroshitsuji Season 3, DMMd anime, Kagerou Daze anime, and DRRR! Season 2 is TBA!**

**But I'm going to miss KuroBasu, March 29 will be the last episode of season 2. WE HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER MILLION YEARS GUYS!**

**Anyways, please review before pressing a new tab button!**


End file.
